The present disclosure relates to an image reading device and an image forming apparatus.
In recent years, with the background of environmental issues, there is an image reading device that employs an LED as a light source. As such an image reading device that employs an LED, for example, there is an image reading device that is configured to dispose a plurality of LEDs in a main scanning direction at a predetermined interval.
However, the image reading device that requires a plurality of LEDs has been disadvantageous in terms of cost performance in some cases.
In contrast, as another image reading device that employs an LED as a light source, there is an image reading device that disposes a high-intensity LED on one end side in a main scanning direction, in which a long stick-like light guiding member composed of acryl or polycarbonate is disposed to extend in the main scanning direction.
The image reading device that employs such a configuration requires only a single (or a small number of) LED(s), and thus is advantageous in terms of cost performance.